


It Will Always Be You

by kpopkinetics



Series: Jeonghan & His Twelve Boyfriends [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jeonghan needs a hug, Jihoon ends up being Jihoon, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chan is a little shit, seungcheol is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopkinetics/pseuds/kpopkinetics
Summary: "You know when you're on a roller-coaster and your heart is pounding so fast that you think it might leap out of your chest, and every turn fills you with adrenaline, and even though you're terrified you're having the time of your life? That's how I feel when I'm with you."Seungcheol is trying to help Jihoon finish one of their tracks - but how can he be expected to finish anything with a lap full of his boyfriend, Jeonghan, who seems to need to get something off his chest?





	It Will Always Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 95% fluff and I just snuck in light angst because I wanted to write Seungcheol being a caring, comforting, WHIPPED boyfriend for his baby Jeonghan lmao. If anyone doesn't know what "Jagiya" means it's a pet name used between couples in Korea but is kind of seen to be cringey. Enjoy reading <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. The actions, thoughts and personalities of the characters within this work do not represent the true characters of the people they may resemble.

“Hyung, do you believe in ghosts?”

“Chan, shut up.”

“Okay, so maybe not ghosts but how about aliens?”

“Chan.”

“Or better yet, what if aliens are ghosts?”

“Lee Chan, I swear on my life if I have to get up and come over there…”

“And their UFOs are just like weird other, blobby ghosts?”

Seungcheol jumped to his feet, fully intending on smacking the younger. Unfortunately, the maknae recognised the danger signs, hopping off the sofa he had been lounging on faster than Seungcheol considered humanly possible and hurtling out the door. Seungcheol followed him to the doorway, casting a disapproving glance as he watched Chan swing around the corner at the end of the hall.

“And don’t come back!” he yelled, slamming the door shut to get his point across. He slunk back to his leather chair –well, technically Jihoon’s leather chair– and sunk down into it tiredly. The clock above the computer informed him it was drawing closer to midnight and he was absolutely exhausted already, despite having so much to do still. He rubbed his stinging eyes as he glanced back at the monitor. He had been trying to help Jihoon with a particularly complex rap verse. The sound wasn’t quite matching Hansol’s voice no matter how much they tweaked it, but nothing he was trying was remotely working.

“Seungcheol-ah?” He turned at the lilting voice of his boyfriend to see his frame lingering in the doorway. Jeonghan’s eyes were soft behind the short bangs falling across his forehead, smile gentle. He was mildly flushed as well, red creeping up the sides of his neck where it emerged from the neck of his sweater. Seungcheol thought it was probably due to the fact some of them had decided to stay up late in order to continue dance practice.

“Hi, Jagiya,” he said, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips when Jeonghan scrunched his nose adorably, making his disgust clear.

“Yah, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?” he chastised mildly, but there was no real malice in his words as he wandered over and plopped himself into Seungcheol’s lap like it was the most natural thing in the world. Seungcheol’s hands came automatically to clutch at his waistline.

“I know that you secretly like it,” Seungcheol teased him, grin widening when Jeonghan turned a darker red and made a pathetic attempt at swatting him on the shoulder. Seungcheol leaned back in his chair to get slightly more comfortable, Jeonghan also adjusting his position so he could lean against the leader’s chest. Seungcheol breathed in his comforting vanilla scent with a sigh.

“Why are you here, by the way?” he asked.

“Chan told me you were bullying him, so I said that I would come and tell you off for upsetting my baby.”

“Jeonghan, for the last time, Chan is not your baby; in fact, he’s only a couple years younger than us.”

“He’s my baby and he will be my baby until I die and then maybe even then he will still be my baby in the afterlife.”

“What if he eventually has his own babies?” asked Seungcheol, raising an eyebrow at the beautiful man resting against him.

Jeonghan looked horrified.

“I never want to think of Chan having sex ever again in my entire life.”

Seungcheol laughed, clutching his boyfriend closer as affection swelled up in his heart like a balloon. Jeonghan didn’t seem to mind, just snuggling in closer and closing his eyes in satisfaction. There was a brief, content silence in which they just basked in the presence of the other, only broken by the low ticking from the clock on the wall. Seungcheol absentmindedly ran his hand through Jeonghan’s short hair, flipping the bangs this way and that as he tried to remember what it had been like when he had still worn it long. He missed those days sometimes, when he and Jeonghan stole timid glances at each other only to look away nervously, butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. Wondering if the other felt the same way.

“It’s been three years, but it feels like nothing,” said Jeonghan suddenly, eyes still closed. Seungcheol’s eyes widened in surprise at how his lover had known exactly what he had been thinking, but he didn’t know why. Jeonghan always seemed to know what was on his mind, even when they first met and weren’t close. It was just an understanding they had fallen into as easily as breathing, a link they shared between just the two of them. Seungcheol bent over and dropped a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

“Every moment with you is hardly nothing, Jagiya.” He smoothed the area he had kissed with his thumb as Jeonghan’s lips twitched, trying to suppress a smirk. The vocalist’s eyes fluttered open to reveal the irises brimming with emotion, eyes that Seungcheol found so easy to drown himself in.

“I could say the same for you,” Jeonghan muttered. He glanced away from Seungcheol’s eyes, the tips of his ears dusted a light pink. “Jagiya.”

“No way.” Seungcheol gasped, throwing a hand over his heart in mock surprise, letting his jaw drop open. “Did you just willingly call me Jagiya? Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me.” Jeonghan seemed less than amused with the theatrics, giving him a sharp pinch just as requested and smirking vindictively as the leader squirmed away with a whine.

“I’m sorry, love,” chuckled Seungcheol when he calmed down, ignoring the stinging pain in his thigh. “I can’t help but tease you, it’s too cute when you get all annoyed.”

Jeonghan pouted.

“If you’re just going to bully me than I might as well leave,” he said, making as if to slide off Seungcheol’s lap but the other man grabbed him firmly, pulling him up so Jeonghan had his knees bracketing Seungcheol’s thighs. He began planting quick butterfly kisses over his face, covering every inch of skin in rapid succession. Jeonghan pushed at his chest weakly, giggling at the ticklish feeling it sent underneath his skin.

“S-Seungcheol, stop!”

“Never,” declared Seungcheol, continuing his attack with endeavour. He lasted about three more pecks before Jeonghan himself leaned in and connected their lips softly in a proper kiss, gently guiding the movements of their lips together. It was sweet and affectionate, Seungcheol thought as he threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Jeonghan’s head to hold him closer. The quiet sounds of breathing and lips sliding together were the only noises in the otherwise quiet room. Seungcheol ran his tongue along Jeonghan’s bottom lip and the vocalist pulled back, gently hitting him on the chest.

“Seungcheol-ah, we’re in Jihoon’s studio. Don’t be indecent.”

“Oh, c’mon. You’re no fun, Hannie.”

“I didn’t come in here with the intention of doing nasty things.”

“But you didn’t really come in here with the intention of telling me off for being mean to Chan, did you?”

Jeonghan looked down between them, bangs falling over his forehead once more as his fingers twisted within the fabric of Seungcheol’s hoodie. His heartbeat was faster against Seungcheol’s chest and the nervous way he was chewing at his bottom lip confirmed the leader’s suspicions. Slowly, Seungcheol reached up to brush his thumb along it and pulled it out from between his boyfriend’s teeth carefully, tracing Jeonghan’s lips with the tip of his finger. He tightened his other arm around Jeonghan’s waist, drawing him as close as he could. Warmth radiated between them.

“Tell hyung what’s wrong,” murmured Seungcheol, dropping his hand so he could plant a quick butterfly kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Usually, there were no honorifics between them. Seungcheol didn’t care since they were only separated by a few months, and Jeonghan disliked using them with him in front of the other members. Sometimes however, when they were alone, Jeonghan became shyer, more pliant and didn’t mind as much. It was something Seungcheol broke out when he was trying to comfort the younger – or when Jeonghan was feeling particularly submissive in the bedroom; but he quelled that point before his mind could think much more about it.

Jeonghan relaxed with a sigh at his words, leaning forward to bury his face in the rapper’s neck. Seungcheol smirked to himself as he felt the tension drain out his beloved’s muscles, and he hummed lightly as he brought one hand up to rub it soothingly over Jeonghan’s back. It was a tune that both of them loved, a lilting melody from the one of the love songs produced by IU. The last time they had listened to it had been a late afternoon, sunlight filtering in through the blinds as they were tangled in each other under the sheets, sharing lazy kisses and wandering touches.

“I’m scared,” Jeonghan whispered against the skin of his neck. Seungcheol could feel the brush of his lips. “We’ve been gaining a lot more popularity recently which is amazing…” Jeonghan shifted, shoving his face more firmly against the leader and when he spoke again, his voice was muffled. “But I’ve seen people watch old videos of us together and go crazy over it and I’m just worried that with us… with how we’re growing… management will make us… make us stop this,” he ended brokenly. There was a silence broken only by Jeonghan’s heavy breathing, faint tremors rolling through him. Seungcheol’s neck was wet. “I’m scared we’re moving towards something that will tear us apart.”

“Oh, baby,” crooned Seungcheol. He pulled Jeonghan firmly against him once more as the vocalist shook apart in his arms, sobs now audible as he let his tears soak the soft hoodie. Seungcheol knew better than to try and talk to him until he’d calmed down slightly, so he just held him in his arms instead as a constant reassurance that he was still there and with him. When the younger man’s breathing had eased, and the tremors became more sporadic, Seungcheol leaned back so that Jeonghan had no choice but to pull his face out of his neck. His face was puffy, tear tracks visible down his red cheeks and his nose was running. He looked beautiful.

“How are you so handsome, even when you cry?” asked Seungcheol, cupping his boyfriend’s face and wiping away the wetness there. “When I cry, I look like a walrus.”

“That’s so specific,” Jeonghan hiccupped, the faintest upturn of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. None-the-less, his hands came up to wrap around Seungcheol’s wrists, making the leader pause. He met Jeonghan’s gaze, reading the silent demand there, and sighed.

“Darling, you said it yourself,” Seungcheol said, and he couldn’t help but quirk his lips into a small smile at Jeonghan’s confused expression. “We’ve been dating for three years now. Three years ago, we had sex for the first time. Two years ago, I told you that I loved you. One year ago, I promised myself to you.” He let his smile falter, face straightening so Jeonghan could read how serious he was. “You mean more to me than anything. You’re my beginning, my middle and my end. You know when you're on a roller-coaster and your heart is pounding so fast that you think it might leap out of your chest, and every turn fills you with adrenaline, and even though you're terrified you're having the time of your life? That's how I feel when I'm with you. And if management ever wanted to take that away from me, take you away from me I would drop them in an instant because at the end of the day, I will always choose you.” He leaned in, brushed his lips over his boyfriend’s. “It will always be you.”

Sometime during his words Jeonghan had started to cry again, but this time his eyes were sparkling and wide open, letting the tears fall freely rather than hiding them. The soft glow of the studio caught them as they ran down his cheeks so that they shone like gold. His lips parted and then closed, and then he opened them again. The words he spoke were quiet and simple but set a fire aglow in Seungcheol’s heart just as much as they had the first time he had heard them. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” murmured Seungcheol, and the way that Jeonghan smiled at him was better than any drug on the planet, this was probably the same way people felt when they died and realised they had gone to heaven. He leaned forward, connected their lips and felt the spark jump between them that had never faltered.

“What the fuck?” exclaimed a voice of utter disgust into the moment as a dagger of cold, white light cut across the two. Jeonghan yelped, jerking away from the door that had just been flung open and falling off Seungcheol’s lap. He looked up to where Jihoon glowered, all five feet and five inches of him bristling in indignation. His face was screwed up into a grimace.

“Seungcheol, I can’t believe I let you into my studio out of the good of my own heart only to see you decide to contaminate it.” His voice got more offended as his sentence progressed. “This is a sacred place.”

“We weren’t going to do anything –” spluttered Seungcheol at the same time that Jeonghan squeaked “We’re sorry!”. Jihoon diverted his scowl from the leader to the vocalist on the floor before his eyes widened, face softening.

“What the – hyung, are you okay?” He took in the watery eyes and red lips before his face went white. “Don’t tell me you look like that because you just gave Seungcheol a blowjob in my studio.”

“No!” Jeonghan frantically shook his head, hands flying up in denial. “I swear, Jihoon-ah, we didn’t– I didn’t – I mean–”

“Just get out,” sighed Jihoon, one hand coming up to pinch the top of his nose as his eyes closed. The other pointed to the door.

Seungcheol chuckled, getting to his feet smoothly and crouched down to offer a hand to his beloved. “C’mon Jagiya, let’s go before he decides to murder us both.”

Jeonghan grabbed his hand, face red as a tomato as they both shuffled sheepishly past the producer cutting daggers at them with his eyes. The door slammed behind them with a definite click of the lock turning.

“Well then,” Seungcheol said, turning his hand so that his fingers slotted between Jeonghan’s. “Shall we go home?”

Jeonghan raised their joined hands and turned them around. He pressed a very soft kiss to the back of Seungcheol’s hand, warmth bleeding from his lips. Seungcheol met his gaze, full of warmth and love, and felt the buzz between them that he would never let die.

“Yes,” agreed Jeonghan. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos inspire me to write more, leave me a nice present <3


End file.
